This invention relates to a trouser finisher having an extended exterior dress point. By dress point is meant the position forward of a trouser presser where the waist expander assembly and leg expander assembly are positioned while the operator places a pair of trousers in proper position for pressing. Many prior art machines are constructed in order to move the waist expander assembly and/or leg expander assembly forward of the machine for dressing by the operator. This application relates to patent application Ser. Nos. 532,793; 532,788; 532,791; 532,789 and 532,792. For example, the McMillan U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,250 discloses a trouser finisher wherein the waist expander assembly and leg expander assembly operate as a unit and are pivotally mounted so that the waist expander is tilted forward through the front access opening of the waist expander. Since the leg expanders are likewise pivoted, they also tilt upwardly for manipulation by the operator.
In another type of trouser presser, exemplified by the Remiarz U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,311, a waist expander assembly and a leg expander assembly are connected together for unitary forward and rearward movement while the waist expander assembly simultaneously pivots upwardly and the leg expander assembly translates upwardly. In Remiarz, the head assembly and waist expander assembly move in unison with the center buck so that the trousers must be initially dressed on the leg expanders with the center buck therebetween.
The incorporation of the waist expander assembly and leg expander assembly into a single, unitary structure makes necessary a heavy, complicated mechanism which requires substantial energy to move and which generates substantial inertia during its alternate backwards and forwards movement. By completely and totally separating the operation and function of the waist expander assembly from the leg expander assembly, the simplicity, reliability and efficiency of both functions have been greatly enhanced. The resulting structure is easier to fabricate and assemble, more energy efficient, quieter, easier to adjust and maintain, and more comfortable for use by the machine operator. The extended dress point is spaced well away from heated surfaces, such as the side chest for operator safety.